


Taller Than You

by TimelessWriting



Series: TajiHana Week [6]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Dreaming, M/M, Not So Scary Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was the same as usual. So pray tell why Tajima, the shortest person on the entire team, was taller than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taller Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnng–I don't really like this one.

The day started out the same as any other. Wake up for practice, get dressed, eat breakfast, yell at Haruka and Azusa to hurry up and come downstairs before breakfast got cold, and then head out on his bike for school. It took thirty minutes, as usual. There was absolutely nothing out of the norm. He opened the gate, then started to get prepared for practice. Tajima was even the first teammate to come in after him just as usual too. he even had his normal cheery disposition. Everything was the same. So  _pray tell_  why  _Tajima_ , the  _shortest person on the entire team,_  was  _taller than him._

"Hey, Hanai! Morning!"

Said teen stood bare chested with his practice uniform held loosely in one hand, gaping at the sight in front of him. Tajima stood adjacent to him, setting down his backpack before reaching down to pull his shirt up over his head.

Now half-naked, Tajima took a glance over at the only other player there. "Are you okay?"

That snapped Hanai out of his stupor. "You… What happened to you?! Why are you so tall?!"

Tajima blinked, eyes wide. Once Hanai's reason was comprehended though, he nearly burst out laughing, a wide grin covering his face.

"I guess I just had a growth spurt!" He exclaimed, chuckling as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Bullshit!" Hanai yelled in response. "Just yesterday you were the shortest person on the team! You don't grow that fast overnight!" His cheeks were flushed and he was panting, out of breath from yelling so suddenly.

Tajima shrugged. "I dunno. But why does it matter?" He took a step forward placed a hand against the locker to Hanai's right. "Now I can do this…" He leaned forward, and just as he began to brush his lips against Hanai's, he said, "Wake up, Azusa-nii! You're going to be late if you don't get up now!"

* * *

Hanai jolted forward, nearly hitting his head against the wall in front of him. "Ugh…"

"Come on! If you don't get up you're going to be late!" Haruka tutted from the side of the bed where she held his sheet in her hand, having yanked it off in order to wake up her older brother. "Late on one of the few days you don't have practice… How sad."

Sitting up, he groaned, scratching his shoulder. "I'm up… I'm up…"

Throwing the sheet on him, Haruka turned and headed out of the room, calling back, "Breakfast is ready! Hurry up before Azusa eats it all and gains a hundred pounds."

An indignant yell came from somewhere in the house as a response.

Hanai nodded absentmindedly, mulling over the dream he had had–nightmare really. A fairly strong blush overtook his face as he reached the end of the dream, thinking about what had almost happened in it. As he began to get out of bed and get dressed, he had decided that no, he was not going to debate whether or not it was an erotic dream or nightmare. That, and that Tajima was  _never_ to hear about it. Ever.


End file.
